Bonds Beyond Both Worlds
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: -Based on the manga/bits of season 0- My life never has been easy. I became homeless at a young age and was offered a home by a complete stranger who later became my best friend. Just when I finally thought my life was about to turn around, I met him. He just made everything more complicated.-1st Yugioh fanfic- Yami/OC later on- Cover by NamiNabi-
1. Game 1: Homeless

**A/N:** Hello~ This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh story! So please no flames. I'm trying best to keep all the characters not OOC. Anyways enjoy!

**Pairing**: Yami/OC

**Story Contains**: BadGrammar/Spelling(I'm sorry), Violence, Humor, Swearing, Romance(later on), Angst, and I honestly don't know what else.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or it's characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**Bonds Beyond Both Worlds**

_-Game 1: Homeless-_

All my life I've been constantly on the moved. My family never stayed in one place for too long; so it was hard to keep friends. It wasn't entirely my family's fault, mostly my father's. After all, he is the main reason why we're constantly moving.

"Dad, the landowner is asking for the money." I said as I set my bags down on the table. It's been nearly almost two weeks since we moved in this run-down apartment. So far, I am praying this place will last us. We barely enrolled me in the school here. I'll start my classes next week.

My dad nodded as he continue to have his back towards me on the couch. He was too busy watching a lottery show. I felt my eyes twitch with annoyance at this. His habits never change. I quickly walk over to the refrigerator and look underneath to my secret stash I made since we moved here. I couldn't believe what I'm seeing!

I grabbed the empty box and pulled out underneath, throwing it at my dad. "You idiot! That's money we need to pay in order to stay here! You even use the money to pay for food! How are we going to eat!" I shouted, grabbing anything near me to throw at him.

As you can see, my father isn't exactly good role model. He's been like this ever since I was little. He always spend our money to gamble or drink. It's this habit of his. Like I said, he's the reason why my family is living in poverty and constantly on the move. We're only on the move a lot, because my father doesn't want to deal with his debt collectors. He tries his best to get himself out of debt.

My mother? She died when I was young. Just like me, she too will get after him, and scold him for spending our money. His actions will always put my mother in stress. I would thought he would change his ways after her death. It seems like habits never died.

That's when the duty of getting money fell down to me. It's just my father and me, and since that no good man can't keep a job for a very long, I decided to earn money for the family. I'm the only child, so no support there. These past years I would run errands, side-jobs, part-time jobs, basically anything to earn money. I would tried my best to keep the money I earned hidden since that man likes to spend it. In the end we still live in poverty.

School didn't help much either, since at home I had to be the responsible one. At school, I would constantly get picked on due to my family's problems. I had hardly friends, but it didn't matter, because we would always move every so often.

"Don't worry! I will win this $1000 lottery and pay off everything!" My dad said cheerfully as he stared at the T.V.

I shook my head and threw a cup at his head. "You're hopeless!"

My name is Nozomi Masamori. I'm only 15-years-old, and I'm more of an adult than my father is. I have no relatives. Most of on my mother's side are all gone. While my father's... it's understandable why they don't want to talk to us. They don't consider my father as one of their own due to his habits. Still, family is family, it's horrible that you're disown by them.

"Now! Tomorrow I'm starting small job that is only going to for this week. I should be able get enough money to pay part of bills and for food! Then after that! You got to get job, because I'm starting school next week!"

"You're so bossy, Nozomi..."

"Shut up! At least, I'm more responsible than you!"

After that, I began my small job. I was working for small market. It wasn't an easy job, but at least I had money by the end of the week. Even though it was short. I know that my father will never get job, and if he did, he would never keep it. I told myself I have to get a part-time job for after school. Although, I had to keep it a secret since it's against the school's rules at my new school, Domino High.

Just like that, Sunday came, tomorrow I would be going to school. I was on my way back from the park, since I went out sightseeing. Earlier I gave the money to my father and told him he better hand the money. He said he will. That better will, otherwise we have no home.

"I'm home." I said, entering the apartment as usual. It was quiet, almost too quiet. I knew something was up. I search the house to look for my dad and I found was a note on the counter. I read the note, and couldn't believe it. My father had left me!

_'Nozomi,_

_Don't look for me. I'm never coming back. I realize you deserve better than this life. I wish I could be better father. I'm sorry._

_-Dad'_

He left me. My own father had left me! It gets worse from there. Soon later, the landowner knock on the door, and told me I was evicted. I had less than 24 hours to leave. Not only did my father abandon me, but he also didn't pay the bills like I told him to. Which means I'm homeless!

I gather everything I had, it wasn't much, and put it all in bag. They took everything else. I had no choice, but to leave. No where else to go I went to the park. The only place where I always go to gather my thoughts. Here I am, a 15-year-old girl, that is homeless. Can my life get any worse?

* * *

"Stupid man!" I kick the bench, and continue yelling. "How dare he leave his daughter by herself! Now I got no home or anywhere else to go to! Ugh!"

I took a deep breath to calm down my anger. Once it was over, I could feel the everything else come in. I brush few strands of my light brown hair away from my face. I sit down on the bench I just abused. "What am I going to do..." I said to myself as I lean forward. I should have known something like this was bound to happen.

This is horrible. I'm only a kid, and I'm already homeless. What am I going to do?

"I have no choice but to sleep here tonight... and try to go to school tomorrow." Just when I thought everything was finally going to go around, then this happens. Why me...

I grab my bag and use it as a pillow on the bench. I lie down, wrapping my coat around me to keep me warm. Closing my eyes, one day, not today, but in future. My life will get better.

"Ummm, Miss?"

I open my eyes to see a boy standing in front of me. He looks to be shorter than me. He looks a bit young. My god! His hair! His hair has different color layers including long blond crooked, pointy locks. Rest of his hair is spiky and black along the edges of his hair it's a magenta sheen. Never before have I seen such a hair like that!

I also notice he appears to be wearing a school uniform. Is he from my new school?

I sit up, rubbing my eyes tiredly. Just when I was about to fall asleep. "Yes?"

The boy tilt his head to the side. "Umm... were you sleeping on this bench?"

It was strange. I didn't feel embarrass by such a question. There were times where I had to sleep outside, only because my father and I couldn't find a home. I laugh softly, and rub the back of my head. "Yeah, it may seem strange to you, huh?" I said. It's not like I have nothing to hide. I smile sadly. "Truth is I lost my home..."

It was a sad fact that I must live with now. I cannot believe my own father would leave me, then again I knew this was going to happen. He never seem the the type to be responsible of others, or anything at all.

"Oh! I'm Nozomi Masamori!" I said, feeling a bit rude that I didn't introduce myself.

The boy smile sadly. "I'm Yugi Muto... May I?" He point towards the seat next to me. I nod and scoot over so he can sit down next to me. "If I may ask... why did you lose your home?"

It was a rather a blunt question to ask someone you never met. Then again, she has nothing to hide or anything better else to do.

"My dad... wasn't a really a good dad. He never hit me or anything like that!" I wave my hands in front of me to ease Yugi's mind. Anyone will think such thing if they heard that. "He was just never a dad to me. He always gamble and waste all the money to point where it was hard to pay the bills. Food was scarce so we live off the cheap stuff to try to save the money. My dad didn't make it any better with his constant gambling. So we had to move time from time to escape from his debt collectors." I continue to babble on and on about what happen. Strange though, it felt almost okay to say this to him. "Eventually, he ended up leaving, because he couldn't give me the life I wanted. I think he left because he couldn't pay off the debts.. He left me alone in the apartment, and soon it was taken from."

Yugi's face sadden at this. "How awful."

I laugh softly. "Not really, I kind of expected this to happen soon. Yeah, here I am homeless."

"What about your mom? Doesn't she live with you?"

"... She died years ago."

"I'm sorry-"

"It's okay. No need to apologize. Well at least you know..." I said as I looks out towards the night sky. Judging by it, it looks like it's around 9 ol' clock. "Well I better go to sleep otherwise I'll miss school tomorrow!"

Also I got to find a job so I can be able to pay for food. Then again how would I bathe!

Yugi stare at me in shock. "You're sleeping here!"

"Yeah? I got no home remember?"

"You can't sleep here!"

"It's okay. This isn't the first time I slept outside." I said.

Yugi shook his head, and I could tell there is no point in arguing with him. However considering I am stubborn most of the time. This is one of the few times I will actually listen, because I need to. "There is no way you're sleeping here."

* * *

**Kame Game Shop**

I don't know what is more awkward. The fact I'm is staying in Yugi's, the boy I just met, house, or the fact his family, especially his grandpa, who is owns this house is okay with this. Yugi practically dragged me all the way over here, surprisingly I notice he's only an inch smaller than me. He his grandpa if I could stay. I was a little bit embarrass that Yugi told him the situation. It was more strange that his grandpa allow me to stay.

I look around in the shop. This shop is part of Yugi's house. He told me his grandpa owns this. It's called Kame Game Shop. I couldn't help, but look around amaze. I never really seen a game shop before. When I was little, I didn't have time to go to fun places like other kids did. I was too busy keeping an eye on my dad.

My eyes lower at the thought of him. I still cannot believe he did that.

"First time?"

I snap out of my thoughts and look over to see Yugi's grandpa standing by the door. He looks almost similar to Yugi except that he is shorter and his hair is greyer. Almost making me wonder if this hair features runs through the family. I smile. "Yeah, I never really seen one before. Thank you... umm."

"Sugoroku Muto. You can call me Jii-chan or grandpa if you prefer." He said with a smile.

Grandpa?

"Okay... grandpa." I said. Yugi's Grandpa or Grandpa for short, merely laugh at me. I merely blush as I look around. "Where's Yugi?"

"He's preparing your room. It'll be right next to his. It's just us at the moment. His mother is with his father for a few days, she'll be back."

"Where's his father?"

"He's out on a business, the usual." Grandpa said as he walks over and sits on a chair behind the counter. "So tell me, my dear. Where are your relatives? I'm sure you have somewhere to stay."

_Relatives..._

"I... got no relatives." I said hesitantly. Sadly it's true. Well I do,but I know none of them would help me. Grandpa's eyes lower at this. "Umm-it's okay! Really! I mean I never really known them, and I'm sure they don't know me." I laugh trying to ease the mood. I look around once again to change the subject. "Is it really alright for me to stay here? I don't mean to be a burden-"

"Nonsense! My dear, you are welcome to stay here, and it's best you should, considering you don't have a home."

"I... thank you. I don't know how to repay you-"

Grandpa shook his head. "No payment, but if you feel like it. You can help around the shop like Yugi. Is that fine?" I nod. "Now, tell me what school are you going to?"

"Domino High." I said.

"Domino High?! You're in the same school as Yugi." Well that's a relief. At least I have someone who can take me to my new school. Grandpa motion me. "Come, I'm sure your room is ready now."

I follow Grandpa up the stairs towards our destination. It's hard to believe that people like them are so kind to let me stay. There were a few people she met throughout her life that would offer her family help with their situation. It was only so rarely.

I bid Grandpa goodnight and enter my room to see Yugi stand in middle of it. "This use to be a guest room, not much stuff was kept here. You can put your bag in the closet." Yugi said.

I nodded as I walk over and set my bag down near it. "Do you know where the bathroom is?"

"It's down the hallway to the left." He said as I nodded. "So... you didn't tell me what school you're going to."

"I'm going to Domino High."

Yugi's face lit up. "Really? Cool! We're in the same school, but wait... how come I never seen you?"

I laugh softly. "Well I just got recently transfer. Tomorrow is my first day."

"I see... Well that's great! I hope we're in the same class, there's this friend I want you to meet. You'll like her."

I smile at him, he's too kind. People like that are rare to find these days. I just hope he stays the way he is. "Say Yugi..."

"Hm?"

"Thank you..." I said as Yugi smile back. If it wasn't for him, I'll be sleeping outside right now.

"No problem."

I stretch her arms out. "Now, I just need to take a shower and go to sleep. Which means." I point at Yugi. "You too. So time for bed." I begin pushing him out.

"It's only 11?!"

"No, buts! We need to get up early so you can introduce me to your friend!" I said with smile as I pushes him and bid goodnight. Once I close the door behind me. I sigh as I lean against the frame. "Is it really okay for me to be here?..."

* * *

**Domino High**

I continue to stare at myself in the girls' bathroom. Yugi had to go to class while I had to talk to the principal. Surprisingly I was indeed in the same class as Yugi. The principal gave me, my schedule and told me to go to where Yugi is. Yugi said he'll introduce me to his friend at recess. I will get to class... once I leave the bathroom.

God... I hope this is not like the rest of my schools.

"It'll be fine. This time no one knows that I'm poor... except for Yugi." I said sadly. I recall most of my old schools where most of my classmates made fun of me because of my family's status. It wasn't my fault. At first it hurt her, but after awhile. She got use to the bullying where she finds it annoying.

I stare at myself in the mirror. In the school' uniform I don't look too bad. Sadly the tie is too tight. I loosen it slightly to where it dangling below my collar. I unbutton the top button around my collar. I look at myself in the mirror once more, and pleased with my uniform. "Hmm, my hair is too long..."I touches my hair as I follow the strands that lead down to half-ways my waist. Sadly if only my hair is straight, it's horrible that it's a little wavy. "Quit stalling Nozomi! It'll be fine! Just go in there, introduce yourself!" I yell at myself.

I took a deep breath and walk out of the bathroom towards my destination. I can do this. I stood in front of the door and knock, waiting as the teacher sign me to come in. I can do this. I'm not scared. "Class, this is our new student. Her name is Nozomi Masamori, she's just recently transfer from her other school. Everyone try your best to welcome her." The teacher said as I tried my best to remain her composure. So far everything is going good. I'm a little scared. "Miss Masamori?"

"Yes?"

"You'll be sitting next to Yugi Muto." She points over to my seat. I nodded and walk over to my seat. While the teacher went on the lesson. I sat down and open my book as she could hear a few whispers amongst the class. So the gossips have begun.

"She looks pretty."

"Really? She has a flat chest to me."

"I heard she just transfer, because her family couldn't afford her other school."

I felt my ears perk up. They know?! How did they know? I look over at Yugi who shook his head. "I didn't say anything." He whisper.

If so, how do they know.

"Are you sure? I heard that her family is rich, that's why they're constantly on the moved."

"Really? I guess they don't like the place where they stay for too long."

I sigh softly, okay they don't know. Strange that a few think I'm rich. It's not like I'm bother badly by this. It just at my old school I was constantly pick on. Eventually it got annoying. I just don't want relive through that.

Classes went by pretty quickly, perhaps it only did, because I was too focus on thinking about other things to point where I barely listen. I was too busy thinking about what to do now. How long am I able to stay with Yugi and his family? How am I going to get my place? Where am I going to get job? Where the hell is my dad!

These thoughts continue to plague me. Recess soon came around the corner. Everyone went to go play outside or basketball. I got ask a few times to go play, but I merely decline them and told them I had something to do. I'm surprise a few people ask me.

I look down at my notebook and continue to draw. I was drawing the classroom. I'm not a good artist, but I only draw when I'm bored or to relax me.

"You ain't going to play, Nozomi?" ask Yugi who was still sitting in his seat.

I shook my head. "I don't feel like it today-What's that?" I point at a box in front of Yugi. It looks Egyptian by the markings, also it looks like it was made out of gold, by the way the light reflects off of it, making it shine like a gem.

Yugi looks down. "This? Is a box that contains a puzzle, and I am determine to solve it. I know I'm almost there. It's been 8 years since I got this." Yugi explain, My jaw nearly drop. 8 years?! He's quite determine! "It has a riddle, _'can be see, but you haven't seen it.'_ What could that mean?"

I didn't answer him, but continue to stare at the box. Strange... What a strange marking on it... I couldn't help, but be awe and a little creep out by it. Just by staring at the box, it gave me an uneasy feeling.

"Yugi-"

"Hey! Give it back!"

I look up to see two of my classmates, it was Hiroto Honda and Katsuya Jounouchi. They were tossing back and forth Yugi's box, like monkey in middle since Yugi is jumping around to grab his box.

"Honda-kun! Give it back!"

"And he passes it to Jou!" Honda tosses it Jounouchi.

Jounouchi toss it up and down. "It must be valuable since you're acting like a girl. Quit your jumping around, it's getting annoying Yugi. I'll teach how to act like man." Jounouchi held the box in the air and tap his chest with his other hand. "If you try with all your might to get it!"

"I hate fighting violence!" Yugi yelled. "Give the box back, please!"

"Not a chance!" Honda said as Jounouchi open the lid slightly.

"What's inside?" He said.

I had quite enough of this. I walk over and snatch the box back from Jounouchi. "That's enough, here Yugi." I said as I hand the box to him. I look back at the two guys and frown at them. "Jerk you guys are! Acting tough even though you're picking on someone who can't even defend. You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "Listen princess, we're just having fun and teach Yugi a less-"

He didn't finish what he was saying when I push him back causing him to bump against Honda. I don't usually fight people, but if I had to, I will. Even though I am weak, I admit that. I just can't stand idea of people getting hurt. It's right. Not matter who they are. I glared at both of them. "Next time you both pick on him, you have to go through me."

"Damn you." Honda said as he and Jounouchi walk out of the room. "You're lucky this time."

"This isn't over."

I shook my head as those two left. That went better than I expected. I thought I'll had to get out of this with a bruise. Here I almost thought this school didn't have bullies. "Are you okay, Yugi." I look behind me to see another of her classmate, it was Anzu Masaki. I remember Yugi telling me earlier that this was his friend he wanted me to meet. She is his childhood friend since elementary school.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, thanks, and thank you, Nozomi. Wow, and I thought they were scared of Anzu." He said.

Anzu laugh. "Hey, I ain't that scaring. We just don't like nice guys taken advantage of." She look over at me with a smile. "Right, Nozomi?"

I nodded. "It's hard to believe most schools are like this. Guys picking on the weak just for fun." I said as I sit down. I look over at Anzu. "I thought you were playing basketball?"

"I was, but thought about it. It was weird that guys verses the girls."

I laugh softly. "Well considering we are wearing skirts, we aren't cut out to play basketball, since they'll be able to look under." I said. Yugi's face suddenly turns bright red as Anzu and me frown at him. "What are you thinking?"

"Don't tell me you're thinking of-"

"I'm not! I'm thinking you two are right!" Yugi said in defense.

I shook her head, and couldn't believe he could a be a little pervery. "So Nozomi, I'm sorry to hear what happened."

"What?"

"Yugi told me about your situation. I'm sorry." Anzu said with a sad expression.

I was about to turn to frown at Yugi, but realize that Anzu is Yugi's best friend. So it's understandable for him to tell her. I shook my head with laugh as I wave my hand to change the subject. I don't like talking about this. "It's okay. Don't apologize. Anyways." I lean forward and tap the box. "What's inside the box?"

"Yeah, what's in it?" Anzu ask.

Yugi look hesitant. "Well... I guess I can show you two... but you both have to promise to keep it a secret. You too Nozomi." Yugi said.

"Of course, we are friends." I said. Aren't we? It seems like it to me. Yugi smile at that. I guess we are. He open the box and inside were golden pieces. Anzu and I stare in awe. Both of us each pick up a piece. "Wow..."

"They glitter like gold... They look likes parts..." Anzu said.

'_This is a puzzle?'_ I thought.

Yugi pick up the pieces and explain to us that they were puzzle pieces. Once complete he can solve the riddle. He found it in the basement at the his grandpa's game shop. He even said it was memento from his grandpa. Almost making it sound like he was dead. I knew what he meant, but he made it sound like it. Maybe Anzu didn't knew what he meant.

"It is said that whoever solves this puzzle will be granted with one wish." He said.

"That's fantastic." Anzu said.

"A wish? What do you wish for, Yugi?" I ask as Yugi look away smiling.

"Can't tell you, but... don't tell no one about this, you guys."

"We won't."

"You can trust us, Yugi." Anzu said.

Yugi smile then it disappear as he put the pieces back and close the box. "I've been trying for 8 years to solve this puzzle, but I haven't completed it yet. Sometimes I feel down about it." He said.

Anzu shook her head. "Keep at it, Yugi. You'll get your wish, right Nozomi?"

"Yeah."

Yugi smile at both of us.

* * *

**Next Day**

After Yugi showed us the puzzle, known as the Millennium Puzzle. Grandpa explained that it was founded in the 1900s. It was found in a tomb of a Pharaoh and supposedly everyone died who found it. Also the fact that only intellectual person to put it together. I didn't believe it. It was probably a myth. Still, I couldn't help, but feel a little uneasy about that puzzle.

I shook my head, and continue to do my work. Already two days here at this school, and I'm already has bad grades. Well considering I don't pay attention, and I forgot my transcript brought my grades from my other school. It's not like I'm dumb or anything. It's just that I don't focus on my grades. These past years I've been focusing on getting money for my family. That's why, but... it's different.

'_Strange... I wanted a day without a worry about money... here I got it...'_ I thought. Earlier today, I saw that Ushio guy, a member from the Moral Committee, giving Yugi a look. A tall mean-looking fellow like Ushio, of course I'll be worry about Yugi. Ushio doesn't look like the type of guy that should be mess with. I ask Yugi what is up, but he said it was nothing. I just hope that guy won't mess with Yugi. He looks big compare to him.

I shook my head. '_Focus Nozomi!'_ I look down at my paper and continue to write. I need to bring my grades up. Few hours pass, eventually I finish most of my work and was able to be at my classmates are. It felt almost good to me. I didn't think I'll get that far, even though it's not that good.

I head back by myself. Luckily I remember the way since Yugi already went home since school is long over. I only stayed, because I had to finish my assignments. I sigh, "High school is stressful..." I said to myself. I look up to see Jounouchi standing by the Kame Game Shop, talking to Grandpa. What is he doing here? "Jounouchi!"

Jounouchi turn around, before he could say something Grandpa spoke. "Nozomi, it's okay. He's here to give something back to Yugi." Grandpa said to reassure me before I could do something.

I look at Jounouchi and notice his entire clothes were wet. Most of all, he has bruises and cuts like he just got into a fight. "Jounouchi, are you okay?"

He look over at me surprise then look away. "Yeah, ummm... listen gramps."

"Hm?"

"Don't tell Yugi, I gave you it." He said. "Also you should know he is being harass by a guy named Ushio."

My honey brown eyes widen. "Ushio?!"

Grandpa nodded. "Yeah. I will."

Jounouchi nodded. "Thanks, and... Nozomi."

"huh?"

"Ummm... Thanks... and sorry..." He said as he quickly walk away.

I watch him leave. What was that all about? I look back at Grandpa. "Yugi-"

"In his room." He said as I run past him inside the house towards Yugi's room. I had to make sure he's okay.

I slam the door open to see Yugi staring at me in shock. "Yugi!" I nearly yelled. My eyes look at him to see any bruises or cuts on him, which he does have. However, what caught my eyes is the sad look in his eyes, and the tears in them. "Are you okay?!"

I rush over and grab his shoulders. "Ushio did this!" Yugi nod slowly. "Why did Ushio do this?!"

Yugi shook his head, "I don't know... but..."

What's wrong?" I ask.

Yugi grab the puzzle and show it to me. I gasp as I was now staring at the almost complete millennium puzzle. All it was missing is one piece. A piece that could complete his wish.

"Yugi..."

"Nozomi... can you leave me alone for a minute?" Yugi ask. Alone?

I nod and headed out of his room towards my own. I close my door behind me and sat on the bed, thinking. I knew he needed to be alone. That puzzle meant the world to him. Now he can never complete it, and get his wish. I feel so bad for him.

_'I wish there is something I can do...'_ I thought to myself. I know I have to do something. I owe a lot to Yugi. He gave a place to stay. There's something I have to do at least.

I walk over to my bed and put on my pajamas. It was a blue shirt and black basketball trunks that use to belong to my dad. I pulled my light brown hair in a ponytail.

Grandpa said I could earn money by working here. Maybe I could use the money I'll save up to buy an apartment. Wait-a second! I just not realize something. Maybe the item Jounouchi gave to Grandpa was probably the last piece. Then again, he'll run in here and tell me it's completed... unless... he wanted to keep it to himself... There are things I still don't know about Yugi.

I sigh, walk over to the desk in the room to grab my notebook. Huh? I look outside to see a figure walking away from the house. It was Yugi. Why?

Where's he going?

* * *

Wherever Yugi went, he vanish. Where would he go at this time of night? I quietly snuck out of my room, and tried my best to follow him to only end up losing him. It didn't seem like Yugi to sneak out. He must have a reason.

Here I am running out at night in my pajamas. I continue to walk down the streets, debating or not if I should go back. Before I know it, I spot the high school in front of me. Could he have went there? There is only one way to find out.

I ran over there, and stood by the entrance. I quickly hid by the wall when I heard voices around the corner.

"The game ends when there are no more bills left! The one with the most money at the end is the winner! Also, if you stab your hand, you automatically lose the entire game, and give all your winnings to your opponent! Sounds fun, eh?"

_'Yugi? That sounds like him, but... much deeper... and more confident... What game is he talking about?'_

"You got guts."

"One more thing, if you break a rule, you will be punished with a penalty game."

"Let's get started!"

My eyes narrowed, I know that other voice. It sounds like Ushio. What is he doing here? And why is Yugi playing a game with him? I peek my head around the corner to see them standing in front of something. I couldn't quite see clearly where I am.

All I could tell is that they're playing a game. They're tossing back and forth an item, then looks like they're stabbing their hand, but they are. Something is on top of their hand. What kind of game are they playing?

'_Why is Yugi playing this game?'_

I had to get closer. I walk over the wall, and quietly snuck towards one of the poles that's near the wall, leaving a shadow. I hid in the shadow. This should keep me hidden. I look up, and could see what they're doing. They look like they are playing a knife game.

I look at Yugi, my eyes widen in shock to see the millennium puzzle complete and wear around his neck as if it was a necklace. He did complete it! What shocks me the most is Yugi. He doesn't look like himself. In fact, he looks...older... different... This can't be Yugi.

If so, what the hell happen to him.

I snap out of my thoughts when Ushio swung the knife. "I'm the one holding the knife. So I'll use it to defeat you! Die Yugi!"

"Yugi!" I shouted. I knew I blew my cover, but I didn't care. I don't want anything to happen to him.

The 'other' Yugi jump back just in time, and stood smiling at him. The kind of smiles that sends shivers down your spine. "Just as I thought, you couldn't follow the rules!" A glowing eye appear in the middle the other Yugi's forehead. Both Ushio and I stare in shock. "This can see nothing, but what is "in your heart"! You're a greedy bully who hurt my friends and tried to steal money from me!" He points his finger at Ushio. "Penalty game! Illusion of Greed!"

I put my hands up to block the bright that is shooting towards Ushio. Soon Ushio cried out. A cold feeling appear in my stomach. It didn't feel right.I don't like this. "Stop it, Yugi!" I shout as I run towards him.

I stop half-ways when I realize Ushio was no longer crying out, but laughing manically. "Money! Money is everywhere! Money!" He shouted while smiling. His hands reaching out, grabbing nothing.

All I could do is stare in shock. "What is wrong with him?" I said.

"This is his punishment for the actions he has caused on my friends, and to others. All he cares about is greed, and so he shall only see is that." The other Yugi said as he stood near me staring at Ushio with a smirk.

I look at him. I can definitely most tell this isn't Yugi. I couldn't even tell what he is. "Even if it he deserves it, it doesn't seem right. Two wrongs don't make a right!" I said. This isn't right. I frown at him. "Who are you? What have you done to Yugi?"

The other Yugi's smirk disappeared, he pointed at the millennium puzzle. "I am the other part of Yugi, or his 'other half'. You could say I'm the spirit of the millennium puzzle, but... When Yugi put the pieces together, I came to, in others words he awoken me. Answer to your other question, he's inside, asleep." He said sternly.

That is reassuring. At least Yugi is safe, but... I look over at Ushio."Will he be okay?"

Other Yugi look surprise. "He will. Right now he's suffering an illusion of his greed. Once he realize greed isn't everything, he'll come to."

"You said you awoke when Yugi put the pieces together..." I turn to look at him with a serious expression. "Is that why you did this, to repay Yugi?"

"In a way yes. I only come to him in the time of need." He explained. "He doesn't even know I exist."

I look down at the ground, to avoid looking at him. What he did wasn't right. I know it... then again... Ushio did kind of deserved it-No! No one deserves something like that, but... He did say he'll come to once he realize his greed is evil.

He said he'll come to when Yugi needs him. Basically if he is danger, so... does mean he's good? Well it is certain that he is on Yugi's side, but what about the others? I don't know... I hate not knowing...

"Look... Yugi... Umm other Yugi."

"Hm?"

"It's best to keep this a secret for now. Just between us, I won't tell the other Yugi. He should be the one to find out by himself." I said as I rubs the back of my head. "I don't like keeping secrets from friends, but right now seems like a good idea. Who knows... He might freak out if he sees you."

It's the only thing I can do at the moment.

"You have a point. Very well, I go with that plan." The other Yugi said.

I look at him, wondering if this what the spirit looks like. He looks similiar to Yugi, but their eyes are different, and this one looks older. I shook my head. "First you must promise me something, Yu-other Yugi!" She said.

"What?"

I frown and point at Ushio. "No doing penalty voo-doo like that! It's not right!" I said.

The other Yugi frown slightly. "Even if they hurt our friends, you think they don't deserved it?" I nodded, the other Yugi shook his head and continue on. "How will they learn then? They'll cause more pain and suffering the way they are."

"Like I said, two wrongs don't make a right." I look away towards Ushio. My eyes lower at sight of him like this. I don't know why. I cannot stand to see people suffer like this. No matter who they are. "It doesn't make us any better than they are. There are other ways that could be use as punishment, but... this is horrible."

The other Yugi sigh. "You must hate me for it then..."

I look at him and could see that he was affected by this. Wow, didn't think he'll care, but then again he did say his friends. So I'm guessing he considering Yugi's friends as his own.

I don't like the look on his face. I jab his side and cause him groan out at the sudden pain. I had to do that so he can stop making such a sad expression. "Don't assume things! Besides, I barely met you, so how can I hate you?" I said with my arms cross, and smile at him. He didn't seem too bad."Don't judge something by it's cover." The other Yugi stare at me, clearly I could tell he misjudge me. Most people do. I wave my hand. "Anyways let's go back to shop. I'm tired... We'll discuss rest of this later."

I look up at the sky. Well this just got more complicated. First my dad left me and I was homeless, then I was taken in by someone I just met who happens to be the first friends I ever had in a long time. Now my friend is possess by a spirit of the puzzle he completed, and let's not forget that he only comes out when he's in danger or in need.

Oh, what have I gotten myself into.

* * *

**A/N**: As you can see, Yami didn't promise Nozomi, so he's still going to do penalty games which will anger her xD I don't like romance that happen right away. So for now they're just friends then later on they'll start to like each other, then further on realize their feelings, and you get the idea.

Nozomi's dad will come back, but later. You'll find out the true reason why he left. Nozomi life just has go more complicated. It will continue as the story progress.

**Reviews, favorites, alerts are much appreciated! It all supports**


	2. Game 2: Yami

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews, fav, and alerts! I don't know, I'm depending if Kaiba should like her, or not... but its 50/50 chance he will. Here's the next chapter^^

**Pairing**: Yami/OC

**Story Contains**: BadGrammar/Spelling(I'm sorry), Violence, Humor, Swearing, Romance(later on), Angst, and I honestly don't know what else.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or it's characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**Bonds Beyond Both Worlds**

_-Game 2: Yami-_

My name's Nozomi Masamori, I'm a 15-year-old first-year senior high student at Domino City. Domino High is my most recent transfer school. All my life I've been constantly on the move, never had a place to stay too long. All because my father had debts to pay. Unlike my useless father, I'm the main one who tries to earn money and pay the bills and food to survive. However, this doesn't always work, when that man takes the money and use it for gambling again. Bad? Think about living with that all your life.

In the last chapter my so-called father decided to up and leave. He left a note saying I deserved a better life and I shouldn't look for him. In all honesty, I know he is lying, and that he is just running away from his debts again. Sadly, this time I couldn't move. My apartment got evicted leaving me homeless. I had no money since that man took all of it. No where else to go, I went to the park and decided to sleep there. It wasn't the first time I slept outside, but it nevertheless horrible. I couldn't believe I was homeless. I didn't know what to do anymore.

Thankfully, the gods smile upon me for once, and decided to send a sweet little angel to help me. That angel is Yugi, Muto, my friend. I'm not really being sarcastic, but he is really nice, so like an angel. Too innocent. Yugi came to me, and wonder why I was sleeping in the park. Of course I told him my story, but I only did, because what else am I going do. Surprisingly, Yugi decided to take me with him and let me stay with his family for awhile. His grandpa even allowed it as well, much to my surprise.

No longer homeless, I've decided to stay with Yugi and his family. I vowed to repay him, by helping his grandpa out around the Kame Game Shop he owns. Once I saved enough money, I'll get my own place to stay or somewhere to live, and find a way to save money to repay them.

I'm sure you don't want me to go on and on. To sum everything up, I went to school. Despite the bullying that happen. I thought my life was finally going to turn around now. I had a place to stay. I can finally concentrate on my schoolwork. I have friends. It was everything I wanted...

Then the millennium puzzle came in...

The millennium puzzle is ancient Egyptian artifact that is over 3,000 years old. It supposedly contains great power, or so what Grandpa says.

I didn't believe what he said, but I knew something was indeed strange about that puzzle. It gave a strange vibe from it, not necessary a bad one though. Yugi said he's been working on that puzzle for 8 years now. To my surprise, he finished it. I knew he did when I saw him at the school; it was around his neck... but that's wasn't Yugi.

It was the spirit of the millennium puzzle. I wouldn't believe it, but after what I saw that happened... what he did to Ushio... Well... that made me believe everything he said, most of it though.

I call him the 'other' Yugi. He looks like him, but slightly taller, and more mature looking. His eyes and voice shows serious and confident. Kind of a little opposite of Yugi.

He claims that he only comes out when Yugi is in need. Yugi doesn't even know he exists. It probably has to do with the possession. He said he awoken when Yugi finished the puzzle. I could tell he wants to repay Yugi for what he did. That would explain his 'penalty game' he would do to someone who had wronged Yugi.

I wasn't sure I could trust him or not. I felt no threat for him. I decided to keep this between us, and it was best for Yugi to find out on his own. I don't want to start freaking out. He agreed, but he knows I don't entirely trust him considering I'm 100% against his penalty game thing. We went back and I head straight to my room. The next morning, Yugi was back to normal, well... he was him. He had no memories of what happen last night. Not even when he seen Ushio who was still the same like yesterday before.

Now I'm wondering when is he ever going to find out about his other self.

* * *

**Kame Game Shop**

"Are you serious? Ushio beat both of you guys up?"

Yugi nod, he explained to me what happened few days back. He saw Honda and Jounouchi beaten up by Ushio, who said Yugi told him to do this. Yugi denied and even stuck up for them. He said they were his friends; he never saw them as bullies. Ushio beat Yugi for that, and then told him to pay 200,000 yen for his service. I can see why the 'other' Yugi went after him.

I tilt my pencil to him. "So... Jounouchi and you are friends now?... Right?"

I had to ask. Earlier in the hall, I seen both of them talking to each other. They had to be friends right? Though Yugi is the kind of person to forgive someone. I can't see him hating a person.

Yugi nod. "Yeah! He said he also bought a treasure and ask if I want to see it. He said I couldn't after I said yeah. He said his treasure 'is in plain view, but you can't see it". So he didn't show it to me. "

That can't be seen?

"What is it?"

Yugi smiled. "He said it's friendship That he and I are visible, but our friendship is invisible." Yugi said as he laughs. "Then he took off saying he had to get to class. I had to chase him down to give him his shoe."

So... I'm assuming Jounouchi is... not going to bully Yugi anymore. I wonder if he apologies, then again he probably did, since he said sorry to me a few days ago. He and I didn't spoke since. He probably thinks I don't like him still. Well I don't anymore, since he is not bullying Yugi. Also these past few days Yugi seems a bit more confident now.

My eyes look down at his millennium puzzle. The other Yugi hasn't showed up since. It must be true that he only comes out when Yugi needs him.

"Say... Yugi."

"Hm?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, I got it." I said as I went back to writing in my notebook. It was still on my mind. The millennium puzzle. Why is he kept in there? What is he truly? Who is he? God! I have so many questions to ask him! Why can't he just come out!

Then again... he kind of scares me slightly... The penalty game he did to Ushio. When he did that. I couldn't help, but be frighten. That kind of power is scary. He even said that Ushio deserved it. No one does! It wasn't right. It wasn't... _human._ What kind of magic or power is that? He promise to not do that kind of thing again...

Despite being a slightly scared of him, I was surprised he thought I hate him, because we shared different views. He look hurt when he thought that. That surprise me the most. I barely even met him, and he made it seem like I was a friend to him that he hurt deeply. Doe he consider me as one? I don't know. There is so many questions I want to ask him.

"What are you drawing?" Yugi lean towards me to peek at my notebook. I close it and move it away from him. "Aww, why can't I see it?"

"It's a secret." I blush slightly, I didn't want him to see it. "I'll s-show it to you later."

Yugi continue to beg me, but eventually gave up once he realize it was useless. Soon it was time to head to school. I was walking along side with Yugi and Jounouchi. He didn't say a word to me yet, but Yugi and him been chatting away. Yugi said he wanted to walk with us.

"Did you see that video, Jounouchi?" Yugi ask.

I was barely paying attention to their conversation. I was focus on drawing on my notebook, and also making sure Yugi wouldn't look. Jounouchi nod. "Yeah, well... I squinted, but..."

"But?"

"I couldn't see any of the important stuff! Dangit!" He curse. Jounouchi smile and look at Yugi. "I'll lend it to you sometime!"

"Y-Yes!"

I honestly have no idea what are they talking about, and I don't want to know.

"Look! There's a television van parked outside the school gate!"

"Yeah!"

I look up to see there is one. Why are the T.V people here? "Did something happen at the school?" I said out loud.

"Hmmm, maybe..." Jounouchi said as he rub his chin and think.

Yugi point towards the van. "M-Maybe a celebrity or a super-famous idol is coming to our school!" He suggested.

"That could be it."

Jounouchi smile and shook Yugi. "Oh yeah! That must be it, Yugi!" He said happily.

Yugi nod, and walk over towards the van. "I'll take a look..."

I shook my head. "Don't get in trouble."

Jounouchi laugh, "yeah, don't scare the idol away, Yugi." He said as Yugi continue to look through the window. He comment that he couldn't see anything. It does have dark tinted windows. "Say... Nozomi."

"Hm?"

Jounouchi scratch the tip of his nose. "I-umm, sorry about few days ago... I know I apologies, but-"

I laugh softly and hit the side of his arm lightly. I couldn't help, but do that to ease the air between us. I knew he feels awkward, and nervous. So I did that to calm him down. "No need to apologies again." I said as I smile at him. I may have misjudge you for a bit, Jounouchi. "I forgive you. You're not what I think you are."

Jounouchi rub his arm, and smile back. "Yeah, well people always make the first mistake about me. They realize later that I'm awe-"

"Oh, shut up!" I hit his arm again.

"Ow!"

We both look at each other and laugh. He doesn't seem that bad of a guy. Perhaps, I did misjudge him. There is more to him than I thought. It makes me wonder if I misjudge the other Yugi. Maybe he is truly good. Maybe he is just a spirit. Maybe...

Yugi came back to us, telling us he couldn't see anything. Jounouchi suggest that the idol must be inside somewhere. We all head straight to class. Almost everyone wanted to know who the idol is. I sure do, but I didn't necessary care. Most idols would turn out to be stuck-up. While there are a few rare ones who aren't. They don't care what happens to other people; they only care about themselves. Although there are some idols that do care, and do charity. Those ones, I like. Even though they aren't that famous, but they more sincere and real than the others.

I continue to draw in my notebook. Lately I've been drawing, perhaps my mind is too focusing on somethings, and I just need to relax my brain.

"Tell her, Yugi!"

"W... Well, yeah." Yugi said as Jounouchi and him were telling Anzu about the T.V van and the supposedly Idol.

Anzu shook her head. "But if it were true, someone would've seen this idol." She said.

I nod, even though I was barely paying attention. "That I agree with." I said.

"See, and besides, I haven't head anything about an idol." Anzu said.

Jounouchi scoff. "Moron! Thats why she's hiding. She's probably disguised as a high school student. But I'm going to get her alone and unmask her!" He said as he start laughing.

Unmask her?

Yugi and Anzu shook their heads. "J-Jounouchi-kun... don't say that out-loud!"

"That's a crime, you know!" Anzu said.

Oh... that what he meant. I shook my head. "Pervert." I mutter.

"Hey! There's no penalty for stripping!" Jounouchi yell at Anzu's face.

She lean forward to force Jounouchi back. "They'd throw a book at you!" She yell back. They kept going back and forth, constantly. Eventually, Yugi left, leaving me with them.

"Whatever, Anzu! I'm still going to do it!" Jounouchi said as he left the room. He is definitely going to try to find that idol. I'll laugh if its turns out to be a guy.

Anzu and I shook our heads. "Can you believe him!"

I continue to draw. "Well, you know Jounouchi. He can be a pervert..." I said. Even though it's been almost a week now. I feel like I've known him and Yugi a lot, same with Anzu. Is this what it means to have friends?

Anzu lean by my side. "What are you drawing?"

I put my notebook close to my chest. "N-Nothing!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"C'mon, I want to see, Nozomi. I promise I won't laugh." She said.

My eyes narrow at her comment.. "Well no now."

"I was kidding! I won't laugh anyways!"

"Well... alright." I open my notebook and show her what I was drawing today. It was all of us in chibi character form. Jounouchi was blabbering away at Yugi wile Anzu and I were sitting underneath a tree laughing. I admit, I don't draw good. This is probably the best I could do. I can draw landscapes, but people is a big no.

"Wow... That's good. I wish I can draw people." Anzu said amazed.

I laugh, "Well it's not exactly people." I said.

"When did you start?"

"I started, ages ago, probably after my mother died." I said as Anzu's eyes lower. I'm guessing Yugi told her that as well. "My mom always loved art. She said it help express her feelings, and what's on her mind. So in a way, I'm like that. I began to draw whenever I'm thinking about something too much and I need to relax my mind. I put my feelings in the paper, and then bam! Here you go!"

Anzu nod, "It's similar to when it comes to dancing for me." She stated.

"You dance?"

She smile and point at herself. "You bet! It's my dream to be a professional dancer." She said proudly. Anzu is so confident. Without a doubt, she will succeed her goal, and become a famous dancer.

* * *

School is starting to become a routine for me. It's a little strange. I've never focus on school, and been focusing on taking care of my dad and me. Now... I got the life I've always wish for. I can't help...but feel slightly sad. Don't get me wrong. I love it! I'm happy that I'm not homeless (though I'm bumming off someone...). I can't help, but miss my old life... I only miss it, because of my dad... I still can't believe he's gone...

Despite what my father has done to me through all my years. He's never hit me like most bad fathers do. The only thing he does is gambling and wasting our money. Even though it made me dislike him,because of that. I still can't help, but love him still... even when he left me... I miss him.

I sigh, as I continue to walk down the hall. "Stupid dad... you're such an idiot to think I can take care of myself on my own..." I said to myself. I look up to see Jounouchi walking out of the gym. "Jounouchi? You work out? Since when?"

He scoff at my comment. "I've always work out, idiot! Anyways, did you see Yugi?" I shook my head. He scratch the side of his head. "I can't find him. He's suppose to help me find that idol!"

I roll my eyes. "There's no idol." I said. "Anyways, where do you think he might be?"

"Well, he's not in the gym... maybe he's behind it." He suggest.

"True... should we go see?"

"It's worth the shot!"

Jounouchi and I start walking towards the back. If Jounouchi's been looking for Yugi for awhile. Where could he be? That guy is not known to go hide, or missing... unless.

We turn around the corner of the gym, and spot Yugi with a guy. He didn't look familiar, but he is wearing our school uniform. Whoever this guy is. He is holding the collar of Yugi's uniform, and beating the living crap out of him.

"Yugi!"

Jounouchi ran towards them. "You jerk! What the heck are you doing!?" He pull the kid away from Yugi as I ran over towards them. We both kneel down by Yugi. "Yugi! Are you okay!?"

Yugi didn't answer nor open his eyes. He was unconcious. That guy beat him until he pass out!

"Yugi..." I hold him in my arms, and tried holding back the tears that wants to come out. The sight of Yugi like this. He doesn't deserve this. He's kind, and sweet... He cares for others, despite how ill they treat of him... His heart is so pure that he forgives people who wrong him... no one such him deserves to be beaten to the pulp. My eyes narrow, and glare over at the kid who was responsible of this. "You bastard..."

Jounouchi walk over and grab his collar, almost mimicing him of what he did to Yugi. "You creep, what're you doing to my pal?" The guy didn't answer much to Jounouchi's anger. "I'll kill you!"

"I... didn't want to... The director made me..." The kid spoke up to stop Jounouchi from beating him to death.

"The director!?" Jounouchi and I both said at the same time.

"That's enough!" We both look over to see a man which I assume is the director. He was smiling as he had his hands behind his back. "Fujida, I'll take over from here."

"You're the cause of this?" I said.

Jounouchi frown at the man. "You... you made him do this to Yugi!"

The director merely smile as if he didn't care that he cause this. What a monster. Yugi shift as I look down to see him waking up. "Yugi!"

"Yugi, are you okay!?" Jounouchi said.

Yugi's eyes lower as his expression change to a gulty one. "I... I'm sorry you guys...I wanted to see the idol..." He said shamefully.

I shook my head. "Don't apologies! It's not your fault!"

"You believed the lies these creeps were telling you!" Jounouchi said.

I was about to say something to Jounouchi, but the director cut me off. "Hey, cut! We don't need to film this teenage drama! It's a waste of film!" He wave his hand as a camera man appear out of the bush. He was recording this! Is this the reason why the T.V people are here?!

"Well, you both should be proud. Yugi-kun was lucky enough to be chosen for the role in our show. The role of a bullied child. Really unfortunate to think about. Just a bad roll of dice.." The director start to laugh to himself. "Thanks to him, we've filmed a great episode! The audience will feel so sorry for him! Yugi-kun will become a hero! Hero of my broadcaster!"

I glare at him. "Monster..."

"I'm going to kill you!" Jounouchi ran towards the director and grab his collar. He was about to swing at him until the director spoke.

"Heh, hit me, but it's all going to be caught on camera."

Jounouchi look towards the camera man leaving an opening for the director. He kneed Jounouchi in the gut. Jounouchi cried out as Yugi and I both yell at him. "Jounouchi!"

I let Yugi go, and ran over to director. I didn't care what I was going to do. I was too angry to think straight. How dare he hit my friends and get away with it. "Bastard!" I swing my fist at him, only to hit his chin. The director look back at me. Before I could hit again, he swung his right hand, and slap me across the face. The impact cause me to fly back, and land on the ground. I cried out at the sudden pain on my cheek.

"Nozomi!"

The director laugh. "Do you kids finally get it? You can't resist the power of the camera! With it, your faces could be held up to the public's scorn! Hahaha!"

I wanted to say something to him, but I was too focus on the pain in my cheek. I knew it was red, considering it has a burning sting feeling. My hand could feel the heat coming off of it. Never before did I get hit like that.

I glare at the director, and crawl over to Jounouchi. That man didn't even hold back. How cruel... How dare he does this to Yugi, and Jounouchi! The director continue to laugh as he and the camera man walk away. There wasn't anything we could do. They could hit us again, or even if we sue them or something. They'll win. They have all the money, while we... have nothing...

"Jounouchi?" I shook him. "Are you okay?" I ask. Jounouchi didn't say anything. It was only one blow, but it must have been a strong one to knock him out unconscious.

"What's going on over here?"

I look over to see the gym teacher walking towards us. Thank god. "My friend is hurt over here!" I said as the gym teacher, I forgot his name, rush over here, and told us that Jounouchi needed to go the school's infirmary. He ask us what happened, all we said he had bad stomach ache and passed out.

"I'll take him from here. You two get back to class." He said as he pick Jounouchi up, and carried him off. Jounouchi... I hope he's going to be okay. He should be, since it was one kick, but a kick like that could do anything...

I clench my hands into a fist. That director... What a monster he is! What kind of person does this for entertainment! It's so sick! Is T.V really like this?

Well, there's nothing we could really... I sigh as I turn around. "Let's go back to class, Yugi-Yugi?" He was walking towards the direction where the director went. "Yugi!" I grab his arm. "Where are you going? You can't go after him-"

"He has to pay for what he did to my friends."

His voice... it can't be!

Yugi turn around as I was now staring at the other Yugi. So he really does come out when Yugi needs him. Not really, since he didn't come out when Yugi was getting beaten... unless... Yugi needs him when his friends are hurt...

"Yugi-other Yugi!" I nearly yell, and realize I was holding on his arm. I let go, and step back from him. Realizing what he is going to do, I frown at him. "You're not serious... You're going after him, aren't you?"

Other Yugi tilt his head to the side. "What do you think?"

"Are you serious?! You can't go after him! You're going to get in trouble! Besides you'll get caught!"

He shook his head, and smile. "You'll be surprised." He said as he turns around and walks away. "It'll be best if you get the class."

"Yu-Other Yugi!" He didn't listen, but kept on walking. That idiot! I look back at the school, and then back him. Oh! Screw it! "Wait!"

* * *

**Z TV Broadcasting Office**

"You shouldn't have come."

I roll my eyes as other Yugi and I were walking in the Z TV Broadcasting building. I was actually surprise that we didn't get caught yet, but I think it has to do with the other Yugi. Otherwise, I know for sure we would been caught in a mere minute.

"I had to come to make sure you wouldn't do anything rash like last time." I commented.

He sigh, he knows that I still don't agree to his whole punishment thing. "If you truly want to come, just stay behind me, and stay hidden. Got it?"

Well... That I can do.

I nod as I walk back, and hid around the corner. He look surprise that I didn't argue, but kept walking towards the car where the director was at. I peek around, and watch him talk with the director. I couldn't hear what they were saying from my distant. I notice that the other Yugi pulled out a die, and said something that made the director smile.

_'Did he ask him to play a game?'_ I thought. I had to get closer, even though he said stay back, but... I had to hear this. I look over to see a car that is at least a couple yards away from them. I quickly, but quietly rush over to the car and hid behind it before other Yugi notice. This way, I can hear what they are saying.

"The rules are simple. After I roll the die, if you can a lower number, you win! If the numbers is the same! you still win!" Other Yugi explain. The director nod as he continue on. "And if I win, you will suffer a penalty game!"

Penalty game?!

"Let's begin!" The other Yugi drop the die. It roll to a six.

"Haha six! I automatically win!"

"You certainly seem lucky... but the games not overyet!" Other Yugi said as he smile. What is he planning? He is he trying to get the director scared?

"Damn... What a stubborn guy you are..." The director grab the die, and threw it at the other Yugi. "Then have it your way! While I'm at it! I'll leave a hole in your face!"

The die flew back before it could hit the other Yugi's face. It land on the ground and roll to the eye meaning one. He won?

"Ha! I won!"

The other Yugi laugh, and held up his millennium puzzle. "Now.. you will receive a penalty game..."

How? I look down to see the die split in half. It was seven! "The die broke?! It landed on seven!"

The other Yugi points at the director. "Penalty game!"

Memories of the night from few days ago came back to me. A fate like that, no one should deserve that kind of punishment. It's more cruel. No, I just told him to promise me not to do this! "Stop!" I ran from my spot. "Don't do it!"

"Illusion of Mosaic!"

I ran towards them, but it was too late. The bright light hit the director, and before long he screamed. I stop in my tracks and look over at the director. The director suddenly stop as he talk to himself. "What.. the looks like a mosaic... everything looks like mosaic!" He put his hands up to his eyes and scream in horror.

"Director...you twisted the reality in front of the camera to suit your own needs... therefore you will see the world through a filter of mosaic/  
The other Yugi said.

I continue to stare at the director who is still crying out in horror at his new fate. I couldn't but... feel sick to my stomach. I feel pity towards him. No one deserves this kind of fate. This is cruel.

I turn around and frown at the person who is responsible of this. "He didn't deserved this!"

The other Yugi tilt his head to the side. "He most certainly did."

"No he didn't! This is cruel!"

"You and I both share different views on punishment, Nozomi. We both have to accept that... for Yugi's sake." He said as he looks over at the exit. "I only wish to protect Yugi and the people he cares about."

He does have a point... but... this goes against everything I believe it. It's no right... but for Yugi's sake... I owe a lot to him...

"Alright... but at least promise me one thing..." I look over at the director. "Don't make the punishment bad as this... It's... cruel..."

The other Yugi stare at me in surprise then he smile. "Well, you as well certainly have a kind heart... very well, I can accept that." He looks over at the exit. "Shall we go?"

"Wait!" Since we are on talking grounds now, and somewhat okay with each other. I admit I'm still uneasy about trusting him, but I want to learn more about him. There's so much things I don't know about. "...What... is your name?"

He look surprise that I ask a question. He look away, seem puzzle by this. "... I have no name."

"You... got no name?" It came out more of a question then I thought. I'm surprised.

"Yeah..." He look down at the millennium puzzle. "When Yugi completed the puzzle, I awoken. Anything of my former life is gone. I don't even remember my own name..."

I couldn't help, but feel sadness towards him. Even though he makes me feel uneasy at times, but it stills horrible to not know who you are. He don't even know his name. I can't even imagine how it feels to not know anything, about yourself. It must be horrible... worse... lonely.

"Say... Other Yugi."

"Hm?"

I rub the back of my head. "Well... how should I say this... Other Yugi is getting a handful." I said. Also a little confusing, but... I at least want to give a him a name. "Is it alright if I call you... ummm... Yami?"

He look at me in shock. "Ya...mi?" He said it as if it was a foreign word. I nodded, telling him that what I want to call him. He looks down in thought, then back up as he laughs. "You know that means dark right?"

I roll my eyes. "Of course! You're a little similar to Yugi, but he's more... pure... you know light."

"And I'm dark... evil."

"What?! No-"

"Kidding..." He said as he chuckles at my frown face. He sure likes to be a little mischievous.

"So... do you want to be called that?" I ask. That's all I could come up with it. Thinking about it, I don't think it's really a good name, but then again... If he don't mind... I guess it doesn't matter.

"Yami... Yugi, other Yugi, or Yami is fine by me. I'm a part of Yugi. So it doesn't matter." He said as he points over at the door. "Let's go home."

I nod and walk over towards the door. Other-Yami follow along soon after. Before it was in awkward silence, but now it's different. I know it's going to be awhile for me to fully accept this punishment ability of his, and to be able to full trust him. Just taking baby steps is all.

Now, I'm curious... how long before Yugi will find out about him?

I just hope he won't freak out. I don't think he will... I think he might be able to accept Yami or other Yugi. It's going to be weird now since there's two Yugis. Even though they share the same body. It's too bad that Yami only comes out when Yugi needs him. I guess that means it's going to be awhile for us to hit that road.

The road where we can finally stand together on, and be on the same path. I can't help, but feel as if I'm slowly moving towards the road, even if it's a little bit. We're both going to get one day. As long as we both don't clash as much, then we're good. I highy doubt that's never going to happen. We're most definitely going to clash, but I wonder... who's going to win?


	3. Game 3: The Beginning of a Friendship

**Pairing**: Yami/OC

**Story Contains**: BadGrammar/Spelling(I'm sorry), Violence, Humor, Swearing, Romance(later on), Angst, and I honestly don't know what else.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or it's characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

** Bonds Beyond Both Worlds**

_-Game 3: The Beginning of A Friendship-_

It's now been three weeks since I've been living with Yugi, and his family. Surprisingly, it seems okay. Despite being pestered a lot by Grandpa to bring up my grades. He keeps telling me to focus on schoolwork, and not on finding a place. I shouldn't be worrying about it, since I do got a place to stay. I just can't help it. I feel like a burden to them. They gave me so much, and I didn't give anything to them to repay their kindness.

Sure working at the Kame Game Shop helps out, but it's not enough. Grandpa think it's enough. I don't think so. I need to save up, and find a place.

I admit that I do like living here. It's better than anything I could imagine. I don't have to worrying about paying bills, and could be able to focus on my schoolwork. Most of all, I could hang with my friends, and not worrying about not seeing them again. It's what I always wanted. Despite all the weird things happening, the voo-doo magic stuff. Like meeting the spirit of millennium puzzle known as the other Yugi or Yami. I kind of like it here. Besides, other Yugi/Yami isn't so bad, even though I'm against his penalty games 100% percent, but I respect his views as much as mine. I've decided to tried not get too involved, because I'm afraid that we might both clash soon, since I am a stubborn person.

... Perhaps, I should stay. See where this will lead me.

* * *

**Domino High- After School**

"More homework..."

"Grandpa did tell you to focus on your studies more, instead of work at the game shop."

I scoff as we exit out of the school building. "Pft! He needs all the help he can get! Besides I have to do that, because it's the least I could do to repay you guys." I said, putting my schoolbag over my shoulders. "...Say Yugi."

"Hm?"

"How long is your mom going to be gone? It's been almost a month."

Strange enough, Yugi said his mom already knows about me. Since Grandpa, and Yugi keep telling her about me. She said she couldn't wait to see me when she gets back.

"Well, she's still seeing my dad, and she won't be back soon. My dad is always on a business trip so I hardly ever see him." Yugi said. My eyes lower at him. Even him, he doesn't have a dad much in his life, but... at least his father is still there. "Nozomi?" I snap out of my thoughts to look at Yugi.

"Hm?"

He shook his head. "Nothing-"

"Hey, Yugi! Nozomi!"

We look back to see Jounouchi walking towards us, behind him was Honda. I don't think he ever apologies to Yugi, nor seen him hang out with him. I'm guessing he's not on the same grounds like Jounouchi.

"Hey." I said.

Yugi smile. "Jounouchi-kun! Going home?"

"Not really..." He tilt his head back at Honda. Yugi and I look over at him. Honda glare at Yugi, which made him jump a little. Yugi told me in the past Honda always made him carry his bag and get him some things. I guess... Yugi doesn't really like him.

Jounouchi scratch the side of his head. "In fact, we need your help." Jounouchi said.

"What!" Honda grab Jounouchi's shoulders and shook them roughly. "Hey, Jounouchi! You mean Yugi is the one you think can help!?"

"Yeah."

Honda points at Yugi."You're kidding! No way, not from this guy!" He yells. I cross my arms in front of my chest. Yugi is not that bad or even at all.

"Hey, hey, you're the one who asked me for advice." Jounouchi said.

Honda sighs, he looks over at Yugi, and frowns at him. Yugi look back up at him, and I could tell the expression on his face, he's debating if he should or not help him. I'm curious on why Honda needs his help.

"Yugi, I need to talk to you... in private."

I shook my head. "Nope, I'm in on this too." I said stubbornly.

Honda sigh again. "Fine! Just... everything I say is a total secret! Tell anyone, I'll beat you to a pulp regularly!" Honda threaten.

I glare at him. "Do that, you'll have to get through me first!" I pointed at myself. Honda look a bit shock and was about to say something until Jounouchi spoke up.

"Honda! That won't be necessary! You can trust these two, especially Yugi! I guarantee it!" Jounouchi said to ease the rising tension between us. He smiles as he looks at the three of us. "Yugi can keep a secret between just us. Nozomi can as well."

Yugi nod. "Yeah, I won't tell anyone!"

"Same here."

Jounouchi clear his throat as he start to explain to us. "Y'see... Honda is suffering... a 'love sickness'."

Honda cover his face. "Agh! I knew it! We shouldn't have told them!"

A love sickness? Honda likes someone? I tilt my head to side in confusion. That's a surprise. I thought this would be something else.

"ARGH! DON'T BE LAUGHING! YOU BRAT!" Honda shouted while strangling Yugi in a panic. I rush over and pulled him off of him.

"Calm down! He's not even laughing!"

"Yeah, I'm not laughing." Yugi said as he was catching his breath.

We started to walk to Kame Game Shop. I walk between Yugi and Honda to make sure he won't attack Yugi in panic again. Jounouchi continue to explain. "That girl in our class, Miho Nosaka. You know her, Yugi. She's on the library committee. She's very quiet, but you can tell her by the yellow ribbon she always wears."

"Her friends call her Ribbon-chan" Yugi said.

Honda likes Miho? I've never really talk to anyone in my class as much. She is indeed quiet.

I look back at Honda who is blushing, and smiling. "Ah... lovely and tidy ribbon-chan..." He said to himself. I shook my head and laugh to myself silently. Yup, he definitely likes her. It's kind of cute, and funny at the same time.

"Well, you see Honda is bright as a box of hair and can't think of anything. So he needs your help." Jounouchi said as he looks back at me. "Also yours as well. Can you two get the girl's attention for him?Wait... You're a girl, Nozomi-"

"Last time I check I was one." I said as Jounouchi went silent as I laugh. "Kidding! Yeah, what of it?"

"Well... what do girls usually like?"

I cross my arms in front of my chest. "Well for one, we could have different taste. Not all girls like the same thing, but I can tell you one thing." I said with a smile. "Girls like it if it comes from the heart. Like a present you made, or something you bought with a love letter-"

"Maybe that weird shop your grandpa owns has something like that." Jounouchi said as Yugi nod. They both start walking ahead.

"Hey! They also don't like to be interrupted!"

* * *

**Kame Game Shop**

Yugi explain to Grandpa about the situation. Jounouchi had to hold Honda back from running off in a embarrassment. He keeps saying this is a waste of time, but he should be lucky that we're trying to help. It's doesn't help that I'm not experience in this area. I've never had a boyfriend, nor even the first kiss. Relationships never struck me. I was too busy focusing on the school-work.

"I've got just the thing!" Grandpa turn around and dug around in a box.

"Really, grandpa?" Yugi said.

"Hey is this okay, Jounouchi?" Honda ask, feeling unsure.

Jounouchi shrugged. "I dunno..."

"I used this to get your grandmother back in the old days. Here!" Grandpa pulls out a box and open it. "It's blank jig-saw puzzle. You write down your thoughts, and give it to her all broken up. As she joins the pieces one-by-one, your message will float to the surface. It's very romantic!"

I couldn't help, but smile at this. It is very romantic and sweet. I look back to see what the others think, only to see Jounouchi burst out laughing. "Ahahahaha! Honda! It's not your style!"

I was about to say something until Honda spoke up. "It's fine."

"Huh!?"

"No! It's perfect! I-I'll take it, mister!" Honda hand the money to grandpa, and turn around to run out the door with it. Jounouchi and Yugi couldn't believe he had bought it. Neither can I, since Honda don't seem the romantic type. Honda stop in his path. "Love letter... what to write.. I can't write one... What do I do?..." He turns around and looks right at Yugi. His face blushing red with embarrassment. "Yugi, y-you write it!"

"Whaaa!?"

"I can't write it! My chestis filled with all these burning thoughts! It's not that simple!"

Yugi shakes his head. "I don't get it!"

Honda close his eyes as he hold the puzzle close to his chest. "Therefore, I will give this puzzle to Ribbon-chan... but." He grab Yugi's throat and started to strangle him. "Let me down! I'll kill you, Yugi!"

"Honda, you're being crazy!"

I pull Honda off of Yugi again, and held up the puzzle to him. "I'll do it!" I declared. The three boys look at me shock and confused. "Honda, of all people you should be the one doing this."

"Yeah! But I-"

"However, I understand what you mean you cannot do this. Therefore, I will do it. Besides, you shouldn't have ask Yugi. I'm the girl here, I know more about feelings than you three do!" I said as I point at myself. I knew Yugi, couldn't be able to do it. He'll try, but he don't know what to write down. Neither do I, but I'm a girl... so I should be able to get an idea on what to write to her.

"Thanks, Nozomi." Yugi said as he rubs his throat.

"Y-Yeah... thanks. I'm counting on you!" Honda said as he took off out of the store in embarrassment, while Jounouchi follow soon after.

Thus begin a long night of me writing a simple love letter. It was harder than I originally thought. I tried to think what would I like to hear, but that didn't help. Yugi help me out a bit. We both came up with a letter that seems to be okay.

"We're finished!" Yugi said as we both look at the jig-saw puzzle. It said '_Dear lovely Ribbon-chan, your yellow ribbon is perfect. I love you more than anything in the universe. signed, Hiroto Honda.'_ It's a little cheesy, but that's the best we can come up with. We broke up the pieces and put the puzzle in a box we wrap up. There are three ways to give it to her. One directly to her, mail to her, or leave it in her desk. In the end, we only came up with one option.

* * *

**Domino High**

"Calm down, Honda. We really did wrote the love letter, right Yugi?" I look at Yugi who nodded. I hand the box to Jounouchi who was standing in front of Miho's desk.

"We're putting it in her desk." Jounouchi said as he looks at Honda who is debating if not he should back out. He didn't have a choice when Jounouchi put it in. "It's in."

Honda sigh with relief. "It's done... I need a hamburger..."

I shook my head and smile. "It'll be fine. Watch, she'll love it. I'm sure." I said.

Yugi nod with agreement. "Yeah! Don't worry, Honda-kun!"

Honda didn't listen to us. He was still nervous, even when class started. He was sitting in his desk, glancing every second at Miho to see if she pulled out the present. So far she didn't. He's worrying too much.

"Hey, Yugi. It looks like Miho still hasn't found the present." Jounouchi said as they look over at her.

"Yeah."

I look back at Honda again. He had his head down, and peeking up a bit from his hands. I laugh quietly at his red face. He's bright as tomato. "It'll be fine, Honda." I said to him.

He was about to say something to me until Miho look over at his direction. He quickly look away. I laugh again, and shook my head. Boys.

"Stand up." I look up to see Ms. Chouno, the teacher. She's indeed very beautiful, but rumors about her not so good. I've heard she has expelled about 15 students only in six months. They call her the Expelling Witch.

She smile. "Well, everyone! Before you open your textbooks... I'd like you to empty your bags and desks onto your desktops. This is an inspection!" She announce with a smile.

My eyes wide in shock. What?! An inspection?! I look back at Honda who look space out. He then looks over at Miho then puts his head down. I look over to see Miho holding the box. Crap! There's a rule where illicit relationship is not allowed!

I had no choice, but pulled everything out on my desk and even in my bag. I look around to see everyone done so.

Ms. Chouno hum happily as she walks down the line towards to Miho's desk. "Good. Good. Good. Hm?" She looks down at Miho who had her head down. I could tell she is blushing, because she knew what the present had meant. "What's this, Nosaka-san?" Ms. Chouno pick up the present.

Miho kept her head down. "Umm... I don't know... I found it in my desk..."

Ms. Chouno nod as she walks over to her desk and opens the present. I watch in shock as the teacher smile and reveal the present to be a jig-saw puzzle. What is she doing! "Ohhh, it's a jig-saw puzzle. Interesting..." She pick up a piece and set it down somewhere. "I think the pieces spell something out. How exciting!" She put most of the pieces down. "Well, well... '_Dear lovely Ribbon-chan, your yellow ribbon is perfect.' _How childish, heh."

Some of the students began to laugh. I shook my head and glare silently over at the teacher. How cruel this woman is... She's hurting Miho. I had do something, but I didn't know what. There's something I have to do!

Ms. Chouno smile, and look up at the class. "The question is... who give this to her? You know we have rules about this. No illicit relationships allowed! This puzzle was meant to start one! Now, will the person who wrote this puzzle please show himself? If you do so now, I'll be tolerant."

I look back at Honda. I knew he felt guilty for doing to Miho. It wasn't his fault. He shouldn't blame himself. There's no other choice. In the past, I always cared what others think. I've tried to not let it bother me, and be hidden amongst them so I won't be bullied as much. Now... I don't care.

"I did it ma'am!" I shouted as I stood up. I could feel all the eyes on me. Half of the students started to laugh at me. I didn't care. I had to stick up for my friend. I look back at Honda and smile at him. He look at me in shock. I look back at the Ms. Chouno. "I was the one who wrote it, Ms. Chouno."

"N-No, it was me!"

I look to the side to See Yugi standing up. "Yugi?"

"Nope! I put the puzzle in her desk, ma'am!" Jounouchi said as all three of us are standing up. I smile at them, and look ahead. Even though everyone is laughing at us, and... Miho might hate us... At least Honda has a chance with her. This moment I didn't care about anything. I'm standing up for my friend.

"Thanks, but no thanks guys. Jounouchi, Yugi, Nozomi." We look back to see Honda standing up, and giving us a thumbs up. "My feelings are written on that puzzle! So I'm the one to blame!"

Ms. Chouno smile. "My... This couldn't be the work of four people. One of you is telling the truth."

"Ma'am, we are telling the truth." Jounouchi said calmly. He is in fact right. We are telling the truth.

She just laugh. "Then you won't mind if I complete this puzzle! When the last pieces are put on, I can find the real person who did this." She said as she picks up a piece. "One."

Is Ms. Chouno seriously going to do this?! Is she that very cruel!

"Two."

Think, Nozomi! I have to do something!

"Three, almost there."

I look over at Honda who had his head down. I'm sorry Honda. I look over at Yugi who is watching the teacher finish the puzzle. My eyes widen in surprise to see it was the other Yugi, or Yami. Still need time to call him that.

"Four. I know the name. It's, whaaa!?"

"Look! What an awful face!"

I look over at the teacher to see her beautiful face, replace by an ugly one. A horrible face, her true nature. Ms. Chouno cover her face and gather her things. "C-Classes are over for today! This between you and me! Tell anyone, and I'll kill you! Bye!"She said as she quickly exited the room before anyone else could continue to look at her face.

I look back at Yugi to still see the other Yugi there. Good, I still have time. I grab his arm, and quickly dragged him out of the room.

"Yugi! Nozomi! Where you two going!"

"We'll be back!" I shouted back at Jounouchi and Honda.

I quickly drag him down the hall towards the stairway. It was still class time, and everyone is still in class. I let go of his arm, and look back at him. "Okay, did you use the penalty game on her?"

I had to make sure. I know I wasn't imagining it. He was the one responsible for what had happened to her.

The other Yugi nod. "I switch the jig-saw puzzle to a shadow game. Once she completed the puzzle, her true identity will come out. " He explained, seem a little ready for me to yell at him for hurting her. "I peeled away her make-up that was used to hide her heart. What you saw was her true nature."

I see... So what I saw was what she really looked like... No wonder why she is called that name. She is a mean person! Still... I look up at him. I'm surprise he didn't punish her. I really did misjudge him.

"So... that's all you did?"

"Yes..."

"Nothing else?"

"Yes... were you expecting it... to be worse?"

I scratch the back of my head and laugh. "I won't lie, yeah." I said. I look up to see him with an expression that didn't look please with what I said. I sigh, he didn't get what I meant. "You know... your punishments are usually cruel... Even though I see it wrong... but... there are some people who deserve punishments like Ms. Chouno." He looks at me in surprise. He didn't expect that from me. "Well... I know you and I don't see things eye to eye, but-" I smile at him. "There are some things I will slide for a friend."

He smile back. "A friend..."

He's not all that bad once you get to know. Sure there are things where I disagree, and same with him, but one day we'll meet on a same ground.

"Well!" I grab his arm and start dragging him down the hallway. "Let's head back! Jounouchi and Honda are waiting other Yugi-Yami... ugh! It's going be awhile to get use to it." I said as the other Yugi laugh. He continue to let me drag him. Even though it's weird with all this puzzle and penalty games voo-doo stuff. I can't help, but to like the life I have now. Even though it's complicated... I know I can someone manage through it with my friends.

* * *

The Other Yugi's P.O.V

I continue to let her drag me down the hallway. When Yugi completed the puzzle. I swore to myself to help him and his friends. He awoke me in the puzzle, it's least I could do for him. I have nothing else to do. I have no memories of the life I have before. I don't even know my real name... All I know is that I'm the spirit of the millennium puzzle... or Yugi's other half. I don't even know.

Nozomi thinks I am the spirit of the puzzle. It has to be, since when Yugi completed it, I came to be. Why can't I remember? Why is Yugi the one who awoke me? Am I truly Yugi's other half? I do not know... I believe that I am. Maybe I truly am. Who is to truly say.

Nozomi... In the beginning we didn't see things together or in her words, _eye to eye_. When we first met, it was as I expected. Fear. I didn't want her to look at me with those eyes, but she did not run away. She stood her ground, and demanded what I've done to Yugi. Even though she was afraid, she kept her nerve. I told her the truth, everything that I known. To my surprise, she believed it. She suggested to keep this between us, because my other half should be the one to find out on his own. Otherwise he'll... 'panic' if she tells him.

At first, I knew she didn't entirely trust me. It was because of the penalty game from the shadow games. It was what I could do. She didn't like the punishments I would give to the people who had wronged Yugi and his friends.

I don't understand... why would she stick up for them? They hurt her and her friends, but yet she wish no bad harm to come to them in that way. She agrees they do deserved punishment, but not my way. It's not right, she says.

I didn't agree to what she said. All those who commit a crime, shall received punishment for it. How could she not see that way? I do not understand...

I watch her... I notice she is an easy forgiving person. She always stands up for her friends, and go out of her way to help them. No once have I seen her do something selfish for herself. I couldn't help, but pity her... She always look out for herself. I can see why she goes head out by herself, and not rely on her friends.

She always surprises me... Just a moment ago, I thought I would get a lecture from her, but surprisingly, she agreed to what I did. I think she's beginning to see what I see. She's not on my views completely, because she believes not all deserved it. One day we'll get there.

It's strange... she sees me and Yugi as two individuals. Even though we could be two halves of one person. She even gave me a name as well... even though it means dark, but it's something. This girl, I barely met. She already knows of my existence. She once feared me, but now seeing me as a friend, and beginning to trust me completely.

... I hope Yugi can be the same as well.

* * *

Back to Nozomi's P.O.V

Well, it seem like the other Yugi didn't want to stick around. He revert back to Yugi. This is going to be awhile to get use to those switching back and forth. Yugi didn't have no memories of what happen, but I didn't say anything. I just act surprise and told him classes were over. I hope one day he finds out about the other Yugi, Yami.

When we got back to Honda and Jounouchi. It appears Honda asked Miho out in person. I guess what happened gave him the courage, but sadly she turned him down.

"Yuuugi! Jounouchi! Nozomi!" Honda wipe his face as Jounouchi patted his back to comfort him.

"It's okay! Let's get a burger!" He suggest as Yugi and I nod.

"Yeah!"

"It's on me!" I said with a wink.

Jounouchi look at me. "You're poor, aren't you?"

I frown and kick him. "Not anymore! I got money from working at Yugi's grandpa shop! And how do you know!" I yell while still beating the crap out of Jounouchi.

"Ow! Not everything is a secret, Nozomi-OW! OKAY! I've heard Anzu and Yugi speak about it! I thought we were friends-OW!"

"Yeah! You just don't say that in public!" I yelled and could feel my face turning red. It's embarrassing and I know it's true. I just don't like it when people bring it up.

Honda stop mopping and look at me shock. "You're poor?... So it is true! You are bumming off Yugi!" He said in shock.

I clench my fist and hit both Jounouchi and Honda. "You two knock it off! Have a little respect would you! Besides, it's not bumming, it's rent! I'm working for grandpa to get payed and pay them back!"

"You don't need to pay us, Nozomi-chan! It's okay if you bum off us-"

"You're not helping Yugi..."

So much has happen today. I knew something has started between Jounouchi, Yugi, Honda and me. Even between the other Yugi and me... I can feel it, and I know it's there. It's just beginning to form almost as if it was a flower waiting to bloom.

* * *

**A/N**: Short for now! Next one might be longer~ I'm not really following along. I'm jumping here and there. I've decided no love triangle, because that could lead to a whole meh! Although there will be certain person liking her, but she won't like them back sadly xD I'm sorry if Yami is OOC, I tried my best to not make him be;A; I've been wondering... would you guys prefer Yami to be called Yami... or the other Yugi just like in the manga and anime?

**Reviews, favorites, alerts are much appreciated! It all supports the story!**


End file.
